The present invention concerns a drive for a movable furniture part, in particular a furniture drawer, comprising an ejection device having an ejection lever and an electric motor for driving the ejection lever.
By virtue of such a drive, it is possible to eject the movable furniture part from its closed end position in or on a furniture body or carcass, into an at least partially open position. It is however not possible to move the movable furniture part in an opposite relationship to the opening direction in order, for example, to transfer it into the closed end position.
The object of the invention is to develop a drive of the general kind set forth, in such a way that its functionality is enhanced but the drive is not more complicated and expensive to fit.